01 Września 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy o 6.15, 6.45, 7.15, 7.45; skrót Wiadomości o 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 , Pogoda o 6.32, 7.05, 7.34 oraz Był taki dzień o 6:34 i 7:36 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Smocze opowieści - Sztuczka ze skakanką; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kraina wody; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda dziewiąta czyli nieprawdopodobny rozwój akcji doprowadzony do niespodziewanego finału 9; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Kemping kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Kanał E - Zanieczyszczenie wody i jej deficyt; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Zwierzęta świata - Żyć w gromadzie - odc. 6/6 (Massive Nature) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 ZUS dla ciebie - odc.5; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 12:30 Ostatni raport; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Plebania - odc. 728; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Dom odc. 25/25 - Dziś każdy ma dwadzieścia lat; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Był taki dzień - 1 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc.1119; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Klan - odc.1120; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.2995; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.2996; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Zakazane piosenki; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1946); reż.:Leonard Buczkowski; wyk.:Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Duszyński, Hanka Bielicka, Jan Świderski, Jan Kurnakowicz, Alina Janowska, Zofia Mrozowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Szewczyk Dratewka; STEREO 19:15 Miś Uszatek - Klucz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Piątkowe kino akcji - Złoto dezerterów; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Deląg, Artur Żmijewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Ślicznotka z Memphis; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1990); reż.:Michael Caton-Jones; wyk.:Matthew Modine, Eric Stolz, Tate Donovan, Billy Zane; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Był taki dzień - 1 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Mumford; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Lawrence Kasdan; wyk.:Loren Dean, Hope Davis, Jason Lee; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Był taki dzień - 1 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:50 Ocean Avenue - odc. 73/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Ocean Avenue - odc. 74/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki odc. 35/66 kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Na dobre i na złe odc.49 - Ślub; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Cyrk moskiewski (The Moscow Circus); widowisko cyrkowe kraj prod.Włochy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Eurokonkurs - Konin 2006 cz.2; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 M jak miłość - odc. 413; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Wakacje z Dwójką - Mama - nic odc. 4/4 - Negatyw; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Wakacje z Dwójką - Nowe przygody Flippera odc. 44/44; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wakacje z Dwójką - Ryzykanci s. 5 odc.14/16 kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Powtórka z życia - 1 września 1939; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Lokatorzy - W roli ojca wystąpi... cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 U fryzjera odc. 9 - Bora-Bora; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Europa da się lubić - Życie codzienne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 258 Bez odwrotu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Marian Rejewski 1905-1980 - Tajemnice Enigmy cz.2; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Nowe pokolenia pamięci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Już w sobotę mecz - Polska - Finlandia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Janosik odc. 12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:55 Wiedźmy odc. 7/13 - Niebezpieczne związki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Deprecjacja depresji czyli przed użyciem zapoznaj się z treścią ulotki... . Elbląska Noc Kabaretowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Już w sobotę mecz - Polska - Finlandia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:45 Prawo do wolności; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Don McBrearty; wyk.:Layla Alizada, Juliette Lewis, Philip Akin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Dzieci Biesłanu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Sędziowie z Queens - odc. 9/13; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 6.20 Echa dnia 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 OTV 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Zaczęło się 1 września (2) - film dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy 9.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 9.55 Niepokonani 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier gospodarczy 10.45 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 10.50 Gość dnia 11.00 Telekurier 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Pogoda 11.45 X wagon 12.10 Integracja 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Słońce - film dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier 13.50 Pogoda 14.00 Gość dnia 14.15 Nawigator 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Pogoda 14.45 Niezła jazda 15.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 15.30 Kurier 15.50 Pogoda 15.55 Zaczęło się 1 września (2) - film dokumentalny 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 OTV 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 OTV 19.00 Przy naszym rynku (10-ost.) - serial 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 OTV 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Uwierz w dokument - filmy dokumentalne 24.00 Felicity 4 (13/22) - serial 0.40 Felicity 4 (14/22) - serial 1.25 Saga rodu Azeraków (9-ost.) - serial 2.55 Kurier 3.10 Kurier sportowy 3.15 Studio pogoda 3.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 06:15 Echa dnia /stereo/ 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Telekurier /stereo/ 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Dzieci sierżanta Pieprza" Michał Szczepański /stereo/ 07:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 07:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:00 Solidarność - czas spotkania, Dokument 08:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 08:40 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 08:43 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 08:45 Gość dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:00 Zaczęło się 1 września - odc. 1{PL}, film dokumentalny 2004 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:50 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:54 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:55 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Lekcja Tejrezjasza" Janusz Szuber /stereo/ 10:00 Niepokonani - odc. 4, cykl reportaży 2006 /stereo/ 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 10:40 Kurier gospodarczy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 10:43 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 10:45 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 10:49 Gość dnia /stereo/ 11:00 Telekurier /stereo/ 11:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 11:45 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 11:47 X wagon - odc.14, Magazyn 2005 /stereo/ 12:10 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Reisefieber" Mikołaj Łoziński /stereo/ 12:15 Integracja - odc.22, Magazyn 2006 /stereo/ 12:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 13:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 13:50 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 13:55 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Ach" Jerzy Sosnowski /stereo/ 14:00 Gość dnia /stereo/ 14:15 Nawigator, Reportaż 2006 /stereo/ 14:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 14:45 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 14:47 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy /stereo/ 15:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 15:55 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 16:45 Panorama, pogoda, sport 17:00 Etiudy - świeże spojrzenie, Dokument 17:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:45 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:50 Reportaż, Dokument 18:00 Panorama, pogoda, sport 18:30 Reportaż, Dokument 19:00 Przy naszym rynku - Przeprowadzka, odc. 10 / 10{PL}, serial obyczajowy CZECHY 2004 /stereo/ 20:00 Telekurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:45 Panorama, pogoda 22:00 Sam na sam z Trusem, Info 22:15 To jest temat - Jak być piękną, atrakcyjną i seksowną /stereo/ 22:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 22:50 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Uwierz w dokument odc. 7{PL}, film dokumentalny 2005 /stereo/ 00:00 Felicity s. IV odc. 13 / 22{PL}, Serial USA 2001 /stereo/ 00:40 Felicity s. IV odc. 14 / 22{PL}, Serial USA 2001 /stereo/ 01:25 Saga rodu Azeraków odc. 9 / 9 - Nieoczekiwany powrót{PL}, Serial Hiszpania,Francja 1997 /stereo/ 02:55 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 03:15 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 03:20 Studio pogoda 03:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 08:30 Gra w ciemno (180) - teleturniej 09:45 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 11:45 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:30 Super Express Live 13:00 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra - program rozrywkowy 13:15 Dziki 2. Pojedynek - serial sensacyjno-komediowy reż. Krzysztof Lang, Polska 2004 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno (181) - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:30 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Marian Kociniak, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Stanisław Milski, Ludwik Benoit, Mieczysław Stoor, Emil Karewicz, Elżbieta Starostecka Polska 1970 21:15 Anakonda - thriller reż. Luis Llosa, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Ice Cube, ,Jon Voight, Eric Stolz USA / Brazylia / Peru 1997 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:10 Omen - horror reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Gregory Peck, Lee Remick, Harvey Stephens, David Warner, Leo McKern USA 1976 01:05 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:25 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:25 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:25 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.10 Uwaga! 6.30 Telesklep 7.25 Firma 7.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 8.55 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 9.55 Fabryka gry 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.20 Na Wspólnej (668-670) - serial 13.35 Najemnicy (15/17) - serial 14.30 Moja krew 15.25 Cena marzeń (5/115) - telenowela 16.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Sopot Festival 2006 - koncert 22.45 Człowiek Demolka - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Marco Brambilla, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Wesley Snipes, Sandra Bullock 1.50 Nocne igraszki 2.05 Telesklep 2.30 Nic straconego TV 4 5.45 Sztukateria 6.10 Kinomaniak 6.35 V P - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Pokemon (258) - serial anim. 9.00 Dekoratornia 9.30 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 10.30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.30 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.10 Jesteś moim życiem (4) - telenowela 13.15 Muzyczne listy 14.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.10 Muza.pl 15.40 Na topie - wywiad z... 16.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.10 Magazyn żużlowy - ekstraliga 17.40 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (5) - telenowela 20.00 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 20.45 Poziom 9 (5/13) - serial 21.45 Poziom 9 (6/13) - serial 22.45 Wiesio show 23.00 Playboy: Miłość w mroku nocy - film erotyczny, USA 1995 0.55 Playboy Special: Dziewczyny z kalendarza 2004 - film erotyczny, USA 2003 2.35 Biznes Wydarzenia, Pogoda 2.55 Muzyczne listy 3.45 Eric CIapton - koncert 4.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial 4.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 Strażnik kasy 6.30 Telesklep 7.20 Bez śladu (11/23) - serial 8.20 Zdradzona miłość (8/110) - telenowela 9.10 Gra na maksa (6/22) - serial 10.05 Przystanek Alaska (45/110) - serial 11.05 Strażnik kasy 12.05 Telesklep 14.25 Zdradzona miłość (9/110) - telenowela 15.15 Gra na maksa (7/2"2) - serial 16.15 Kochane kłopoty (17) - serial 17.10 Seans filmowy 18.10 Przystanek Alaska (45/110) - serial 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (18) - serial 20.10 Łabędzi śpiew - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Michael Miller, wyk. Raquel Welch, Jack Scalia, Alicia Silverstone 22.15 Mroczne przywidzenia - thriller, Kanada/USA 1999, reż. Jeffrey Peiner, wyk. Ryan DeBoer, Suzanne Somers, Timothy Busfield 0.15 Rodzina Soprano (4/13) - serial 1.30 Akta zbrodni (8/14) - serial dokumentalny 1.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy o 6.15, 6.45, 7.15, 7.45; skrót Wiadomości o 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 , Pogoda o 6.32, 7.05, 7.34 oraz Był taki dzień o 6:34 i 7:36 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; PAL+, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Dziecięce festiwale - Czy KOT znaczy kot ... Harcerze w Kielcach; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką odc. 19 - Jak kręciliśmy ukrytą kamerą; serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tajemnica Enigmy odc. 8/8 - Smak zwycięstwa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Zdarzyło się - Pierwszy zwycięski; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Duże dzieci; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 12:30 Złotopolscy odc. 761 - Emeryt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Plebania odc. 506; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Hity satelity 13:30 Polska na lato - Zakręcone wakacje - Barlinek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Lato z klasyką - Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im.Jana Kiepury - Krynica Zdrój 2005) cz.2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Lato kinomana - Wiatraki z Ranley; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Juliusz Janicki; wyk.:Ewa Gawryluk, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Krzysztof Ibisz, Sławomir Orzechowski, Zygmunt Bielawski, Andrzej Mrozek, Bogusław Sochnacki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Dziecięce festiwale - Czy KOT znaczy kot ... Harcerze w Kielcach; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką odc. 19 - Jak kręciliśmy ukrytą kamerą; serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Tajemnica Enigmy odc. 8/8 - Smak zwycięstwa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Kwartet na zamku; widowisko kameralne 18:15 Wieluń 4.40; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Święta wojna - Psychopata przodowy ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Na biwaku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy odc. 761 - Emeryt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania odc. 506; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Polska na lato - Zakręcone wakacje - Dziwnów; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Hity satelity 21:40 Więzy krwi odc. 9/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Duże dzieci; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Polska na lato - Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Wakacje z telenowelą - Modelki odc. 8 - Matura, film i modeling; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Tajemnica Enigmy odc. 8/8 - Smak zwycięstwa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Na biwaku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy odc. 761 - Emeryt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania odc. 506; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Hity satelity 03:20 Więzy krwi odc. 9/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Duże dzieci; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Polska na lato - Zakręcone wakacje - Dziwnów; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Święta wojna - Psychopata przodowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Wieluń 4.40; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Pasażerka; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Andrzej Munk, Witold Lesiewicz; wyk.:Aleksandra Śląska, Anna Ciepielewska, Marek Walczewski, Barbara Wałkówna, Janusz Bylczyński, Krzesisława Dubielówna, Anna Gołębiowska, Barbara Horawianka, Anna Jaraczówna, Maria Kościałkowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Powtórka z Chopina - Dong Hyek Lim; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Solidarność, Solidarność...; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Juliusz Machulski, Andrzej Jakimowski, Jerzy Domaradzki, Jan Jakub Kolski, Piotr Trzaskalski, Filip Bajon, Krzysztof Zanussi, Robert Gliński, Ryszard Bugajski, Jacek Bromski, Feliks Falk, Andrzej Wajda, Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Maciej Stuhr, Krystyna Janda, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Marek Kondrat, Robert Więckiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Z punktu widzenia nocnego portiera; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 13:10 Cosi fan tutte; opera kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2000); reż.:Jurgen Flimm; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kino krótkich filmów - Miłość bez wizy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Maria Zmarz - Koczanowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Klucznik; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Stanisława Celińska, Halina Gryglaszewska, Teresa Lipowska, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Jerzy Kryszak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Bema pamięci żałobny rapsod; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 I zdrada cz.1; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Marek Drążewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:05 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 1 września 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Noc generałów; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1967); reż.:Anatole Litvak; wyk.:Peter O'Toole, Omar Sharif, Donald Pleasence, Tom Courtnay, Joanna Pettet, Philippe Noiret; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Muzyczne rejestracje TVP Kultura - Malta 2006 - Sayag Jazz Machine; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Strefa alternatywna - Poza Kontrolą - Czerwie; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Osiedla Swoboda 14; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Strefa alternatywna - Uderzenie sztuki - Rzeźbiarka Katarzyna Kobro; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Strefa alternatywna - Głośne Czytanie - Zwał odc.4; prezentacja książki; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 01:10 Egon Schiele. Ekscesy; film fabularny kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy, Francja (1981); reż.:Herbert Vesely; wyk.:Mathieu Carriere, Robert Dietl, Helmut Dohle, Maria Ebner; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:40 XXII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Jazzowej Jazz Jamboree`79 - SBB; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu Ale kino! 08:00 Zgubieni w Yonkers - komediodramat reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Mercedes Ruehl, Irene Worth, Brad Stoll USA 1993 10:00 Legendy Rity - film obyczajowy reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Bibiana Beglau, Martin Wuttke, Nadja Uhl, Richard Kropf Niemcy 2000 11:50 Młodość Chopina - film biograficzny reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Czesław Wołłejko, Aleksandra Śląska, Jan Kurnakowicz, Tadeusz Białoszczyński Polska 1952 14:00 Hoa-Binh - dramat wojenny reż. Raoul Coutard, wyk. Phi Lan, Huynh Cazenas, Le Quynh, Marcel Lan Phuong Francja 1970 15:40 Portrety: Denzel Washington - serial dokumentalny reż. Sarah Aspinall, USA 1994 16:35 Pani Bovary to ja - film psychologiczny reż. Zbigniew Kamiński, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Tomasz Grochoczyński, Jadwiga Colonna-Walewska Polska 1977 18:05 Wiem, kim jesteś - thriller reż. Patricia Ferreira, wyk. Ana Fernández, Miguel �?ngel Solá, Manuel Manquina, Vicky Pena Hiszpania/ Argentyna 2000 20:00 Odlotowy sekstet - film obyczajowy reż. Joseph Vilsmaier, wyk. Ulrich Noethen, Ben Becker, Heino Ferch, Katja Riemann Niemcy/Austria 1997 22:15 Formuła - film sensacyjny reż. Ronny Yu, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Robert Carlyle, Emily Mortimer, Meat Loaf USA 2001 23:50 Sanjuro - samuraj znikąd - film przygodowy reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Toshirô Mifune, Tatsuya Nakadai, Keiju Kobayashi, Yuzo Kayama Japonia 1962 01:30 Gang Mamy Grissom - dramat kryminalny reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Kim Darby, Irene Dailey, Scott Wilson, Tony Musante USA 1971 03:40 Dalej - film krótkometrażowy Canal + Film 08:30 Nagie alibi - film kryminalny reż. Jerry Hopper, wyk. Gene Barry, Sterling Hayden, Gloria Grahame, Marcia Henderson USA 1954 09:55 Bejsbolo-kosz - komedia reż. David Zucker, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Dian Bachar, Yasmine Bleeth USA 1998 11:35 SuperDeser Tego pytania usłyszeć nie chciałam - film krótkometrażowy 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Światła stadionów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Berg, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Lucas Black, Garrett Hedlund, Derek Luke USA 2004 15:00 4. piętro - komediodramat reż. Antonio Mercero, wyk. Juan José Ballesta, Luis �?ngel Priego, Gorka Moreno, Alejandro Zafra Hiszpania 2003 16:40 Trójkąt - film przygodowy odc. 1/3 reż. Lewis Teague, wyk. Luke Perry, Dan Cortese, Olivia d'Abo, Dorian Harewood USA 2001 18:10 Spotkanie na Atlantyku - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Ignacy Gogolewski, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Marek Walczewski, Małgorzata Niemirska Polska 1980 20:00 Bliźniaczki - melodramat reż. Ben Sombogaart, wyk. Nadja Uhl, Thekla Reuten, Sina Richardt, Julia Koopmans Holandia/ Luksemburg 2002 22:15 Pat Metheny na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Montrealu, rok 2005 - koncert 23:15 Rola jej życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Favrat, wyk. Agnes Jaoui, Karin Viard, Jonathan Zaccai, Marcial Di Fonzo Bo Francja 2004 00:55 Z podniesionym czołem - dramat sensacyjny reż. Kevin Bray, wyk. The Rock, Neal McDonough, Johnny Knoxville, Kristen Wilson USA 2004 02:25 Miłość na żądanie - komedia romantyczna reż. Yann Samuell, wyk. Guillaume Canet, Marion Cotillard, Thibault Verhaeghe, Joséphine Lebas-Joly Francja/ Belgia 2003 04:00 Lato miłości - film obyczajowy reż. Paweł Pawlikowski, wyk. Nathalie Press, Emily Blunt, Paddy Considine, Dean Andrews Wlk. Brytania 2004 05:25 Ekstremiści - film sensacyjny reż. Christian Duguay, wyk. Devon Sawa, Bridgette Wilson, Rupert Graves, Rufus Sewell Niemcy/ Wlk. Brytania/ Luksemburg 2002 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 07:30 Żużel Grand Prix Czech w Pradze 11:35 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz OGC Nice - Olympique Lyon 13:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Celta Vigo - FC Barcelona 15:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz FC Watford - Manchester United 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Blackburn Rovers - Chelsea Londyn 20:00 Koszykówka WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 21:00 Maratończyk - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Laurence Olivier, Marthe Keller, Roy Scheider USA 1976 23:10 Aniołowie apokalipsy - thriller reż. Olivier Dahan, wyk. Jean Reno, Benoit Magimel, Christopher Lee, Camille Natta Francja/ Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:00 Koszykówka WNBA Finals 03:20 Zakładnik - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Tom Cruise, Jamie Foxx, Jada Pinkett Smith, Mark Ruffalo USA 2004 05:25 Amber Frey - świadek oskarżenia - dramat kryminalny reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Janel Moloney, Nathan Anderson, Eric Breker, Glenn Abel USA 2005 Canal + 07:05 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Ukryta tajemnica M. Nighta Shyamalana - film dokumentalny reż. Nathaniel Kahn, wyk. Adrien Brody, Johnny Depp, Billy Arrowood, Deepak Chopra USA 2004 10:05 Deser Sztafeta serc - film krótkometrażowy 10:25 Lot Feniksa - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Moore, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Tyrese Gibson, Giovanni Ribisi, Miranda Otto USA 2004 12:20 Kobieta z prowincji - film obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Ewa Dałkowska, Bożena Dykiel, Ryszarda Hanin, Wiesław Wójcik Polska 1985 14:10 Ojciec i syn - film dokumentalny wyk. Finlandia 2004 15:15 Córka prezydenta - komedia romantyczna reż. Forest Whitaker, wyk. Katie Holmes, Michael Keaton, Marc Blucas, Amerie Rogers USA 2004 17:05 Wojak Churchill - komedia reż. Peter Richardson, wyk. Christian Slater, Jon Culshaw, Tom Clarke Hill, Hamish McColl Wlk. Brytania 2004 18:35 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 42 wyk. Japonia 2005 19:10 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 4/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Rola jej życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Favrat, wyk. Agnes Jaoui, Karin Viard, Jonathan Zaccai, Marcial Di Fonzo Bo Francja 2004 22:50 Na złamanie karku - komediodramat reż. Jan Hrebejk, wyk. Petr Forman, Jirí Machácek, Emília Vásáryová, Natasa Burger Czechy 2004 00:45 Narzędzia zbrodni - thriller reż. Richard Greenberg, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Brent Roam, Shawn Woods, Christopher Bersh USA 2002 02:15 Głowa w chmurach - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Duigan, wyk. Charlize Theron, Penélope Cruz, Stuart Townsend, Thomas Kretschmann USA/ Hiszpania/ Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:15 Opowieści z krypty - film dokumentalny reż. Richard Donner, Walter Hill, Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Mary Ellen Trainor, Gustav Vintas, Robert Wuhl, Larry Drake USA 1989 05:20 Siedem przystanków na drodze do raju - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Maciej Nyczka, wyk. Edyta Bach, Agnieszka Prokopowicz, Renata Dancewicz, Andrzej Chyra Polska Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 Scooby 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 10:00 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:25 Toonami Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 11:15 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Viva Las Bravo - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Toonami B-Daman - serial animowany 19:25 Toonami Transformers: Cybertron - serial animowany 19:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby 60 - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Szpieg - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 07:00 Bitwa o Warszawę - Powstanie w '44 - film dokumentalny 08:00 Superjazda: Dla bogaczy - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Tsunami - opowieści o przetrwaniu - film dokumentalny 10:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Ruchome tory - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper - wydanie specjalne: Amerykański chopper - najlepsze chwile: Michael Teutul we w - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szpieg - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 13:00 Bitwa o Warszawę - Powstanie w '44 - film dokumentalny 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku w Hollywood - film dokumentalny 16:00 Superjazda: Dla bogaczy - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tunel Manapouri - film dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rakieta konfederatów - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla Davisa Love - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Niewidzialni zabójcy - film dokumentalny odc. 2 22:00 Lot 93: Walka z terroryzmem - film dokumentalny 00:00 Bitwa o Warszawę - Powstanie w '44 - film dokumentalny 01:00 Wirtualna historia: Tajemnica zamachu na Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Szwecja - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 63 04:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 64 05:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Amputacja przez stalowe noski - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 07:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku - 4. dzień 10:30 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet do lat 20: Mecz półfinałowy 11:30 Jeździectwo Igrzyska Sportów Konnych w Aachen (Niemcy) 12:30 Lekkoatletyka Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Zagrzebiu (Chorwacja) 14:00 Siatkówka kobiet World Grand Prix: Mecz Polska - Kuba 15:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Japonii - 1. dzień 16:00 Kolarstwo Vuelta a Espana - 7. etap: León - El Morredero 17:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku - 5. dzień 01:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku - 5. dzień HBO 06:30 Donald Trump - historia nieautoryzowana - dramat biograficzny reż. John David Coles, wyk. Katheryn Winnick, Justin Louis, Jennifer Baxter, Aaron Abrams USA 2005 08:05 Obraz syna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joshua D. Rose, Peter Manoogian, wyk. Clifton Davis, Stacey Dash, Charles Shaughnessy, Heath Freeman USA 2001 09:40 Lis na trzech łapach - film familijny reż. Sandro Dionisio, wyk. Alberto Tolomelli, Miranda Otto, Angela Luce, Franco Nero Włochy 2001 11:10 Kubuś i Hefalumpy - film animowany reż. Frank Nissen, wyk. USA 2005 12:20 Dawn Anna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arliss Howard, wyk. Debra Winger, Lee Cameron, Larry Austin, Krista Rae USA 2005 13:50 Autostopem przez galaktykę - komedia SF reż. Garth Jennings, wyk. Martin Freeman, Mos Def, Sam Rockwell, Zooey Deschanel Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2005 15:35 Dracula - wampiry bez zębów - komedia reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Mel Brooks, Peter MacNicol, Steven Weber USA/ Francja 1995 17:05 Mgły wojny: Jedenaście lekcji z życia Roberta S. McNamary - film dokumentalny reż. Errol Morris, wyk. Robert McNamara, Fidel Castro, Barry Goldwater, Lyndon Johnson USA 2003 18:50 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 19:15 Agenci bardzo specjalni - komedia kryminalna reż. Keenen Ivory Wayans, wyk. Shawn Wayans, Marlon Wayans, Jaime King, Frankie Faison USA 2004 21:00 Premiera Milion za noc - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Toback, wyk. Neve Campbell, Fred Weller, Dominic Chianese, James Toback USA 2004 22:20 Ciemność - horror reż. Jaume Balagueró, wyk. Anna Paquin, Lena Olin, Iain Glen, Giancarlo Giannini USA/ Hiszpania 2002 00:00 Podwodne życie ze Steve'em Zissou - komedia reż. Wes Anderson, wyk. Bill Murray, Owen Wilson, Cate Blanchett, Anjelica Huston USA 2004 01:55 W innym życiu - dramat kryminalny reż. Philip Goodhew, wyk. Natasha Little, Ioan Gruffudd, Nick Moran, Tom Wilkinson Wlk. Brytania 2001 03:35 Odmrożenie - komedia reż. Jonathan Schwartz, wyk. Adam Grimes, Peter Jason, Traci Lords, Phil Morris USA 2005 04:55 Kubuś i Hefalumpy - film animowany reż. Frank Nissen, wyk. USA 2005 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 10:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 11:00 Pimp My Ride UK - wszystko o tuningu 11:30 MTV odpicowuje brykę Madonny - reportaż 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 12:30 Best of Pimp My Ride UK - podsumowanie programu 13:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 13:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 14:00 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 14:30 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 15:00 All Access: Ciała rodem z plaży - za kulisami życia gwiazd 15:30 All Access: Wyścig do ołtarza - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 Droga do sławy - P. Diddy szuka nowych talentów 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 True Life: Ja tu nie pasuję - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 20:00 Load - MTV na wapie 20:02 Kontra: Hity lata 2006 - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Kariera rapera - reality show 21:30 Pogromcy rekordów - reality show 22:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 22:30 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 23:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 23:30 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 00:00 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Okiem szympansa - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 08:30 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Jeleń wielkorogi - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Czysta nauka: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wyścig z zabójczą grypą - film dokumentalny 11:00 Przechytrzyć śmierć: Pogromca wulkanów - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Oaza luksusu - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Okiem szympansa - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 13:30 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Jeleń wielkorogi - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Czysta nauka: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wyścig z zabójczą grypą - film dokumentalny 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 16:30 Poskramiacze węży: Wyprawa do Malezji - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Bezszelestni zabójcy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Oaza luksusu - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Okiem szympansa - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 19:30 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Jeleń wielkorogi - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera 21:00 Czysta nauka: Morskie głębiny - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera Groźne żywioły: Trzęsienia ziemi - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa concorde'a - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Czysta nauka: Morskie głębiny - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Groźne żywioły: Trzęsienia ziemi - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Żużel Ekstraliga - mecz Atlas Wrocław - Unia Tarnów 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga portugalska - mecz Sporting Lizbona - Boavista Porto 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Liverpool - West Ham United 13:00 Piłka nożna 2. liga angielska - mecz Sunderland - West Bromwich Albion 15:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Manchester City - Arsenal Londyn 17:00 Piłka nożna 2. liga angielska - mecz Sheffield Wednesday - Leeds United 19:00 Piłka nożna Superpuchar Włoch - mecz Inter Mediolan - AS Roma 21:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 21:30 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 22:00 European Tour Weekly - magazyn golfowy 22:30 Sporty walki Pride 2003 TVN 24 06:00 Poranek TVN 24 06:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 06:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 06:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 07:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 07:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy, Przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Skrót informacji 09:03 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy, Internet 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:20 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Bilans dnia, Prognoza pogody 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Internet 24 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny - podsumowanie dnia 21:00 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Skrót informacji 23:00 Bilans dnia, Prognoza pogody 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 01:00 24 godziny, Serwis sportowy 02:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 02:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 03:00 Skrót informacji 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 04:30 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 05:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 09:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:50 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Latobranie 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Latobranie 13:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 13:10 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 14:20 Rap fura HITS 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Latobranie 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 21:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 21:10 Planet VIVA + - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA + - najnowsze hity 22:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 22:10 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Club Rotation - potężna dawka muzyki klubowej na żywo Extreme 00:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 00:10 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Zone Romantica 06:00 Amor Amor: Tak jak w kinie (Meksyk 2001) telenowela (78) Reż: Antulio Jiménez Pons, wyk.: Lorena Rojas, Olivia Collins, Mauricio Ochmann, Betty Monroe 07:00 Premiere: Niewolnica Isaura (Brazylia 2004) telenowela (125) Reż: Emílio Di Biasi, Herval Rossano, wyk.: Bianca Rinaldi, Rubens de Falco, Leopoldo Pacheco, Norma Blum 08:00 Premiere: Żona Lorenza (Peru, Wenezuela 2003) telenowela (99) Reż: Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk.: Guillermo Pérez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle 09:00 Premiere: Marzenia nic nie kosztują (USA, Wenezuela 2005) telenowela (109) Reż: Yaky Ortega, Arquímedes Rivero, wyk.: Karyme Lozano, Olivia Collins, Víctor Cámara, Cristián de la Fuente 10:00 Premiere: Niewolnica Isaura (Brazylia 2004) telenowela (125) Reż: Emílio Di Biasi, Herval Rossano, wyk.: Bianca Rinaldi, Rubens de Falco, Leopoldo Pacheco, Norma Blum 11:10 Amor Amor: Fortuna i miłość (Argentyna 2002) telenowela (6) Reż: Gaita Aragona, Diana Álvarez, wyk.: Gustavo Bermúdez, Araceli Gonzales, Romina Gaetani, Fabián Mazzei 12:00 Amor Amor: Tak jak w kinie (Meksyk 2001) telenowela (78) Reż: Antulio Jiménez Pons, wyk.: Lorena Rojas, Olivia Collins, Mauricio Ochmann, Betty Monroe 13:00 Premiere: Żona Lorenza (Peru, Wenezuela 2003) telenowela (99) Reż: Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk.: Guillermo Pérez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle 14:00 Premiere: Marzenia nic nie kosztują (USA, Wenezuela 2005) telenowela (109) Reż: Yaky Ortega, Arquímedes Rivero, wyk.: Karyme Lozano, Olivia Collins, Víctor Cámara, Cristián de la Fuente 15:00 Premiere: Niewolnica Isaura (Brazylia 2004) telenowela (125) Reż: Emílio Di Biasi, Herval Rossano, wyk.: Bianca Rinaldi, Rubens de Falco, Leopoldo Pacheco, Norma Blum 16:00 Premiere: Żona Lorenza (Peru, Wenezuela 2003) telenowela (99) Reż: Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk.: Guillermo Pérez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle 17:00 Amor Amor: Fortuna i miłość (Argentyna 2002) telenowela (6) Reż: Gaita Aragona, Diana Álvarez, wyk.: Gustavo Bermúdez, Araceli Gonzales, Romina Gaetani, Fabián Mazzei 18:00 Premiere: Marzenia nic nie kosztują (USA, Wenezuela 2005) telenowela (109) Reż: Yaky Ortega, Arquímedes Rivero, wyk.: Karyme Lozano, Olivia Collins, Víctor Cámara, Cristián de la Fuente 19:00 Premiere: Niewolnica Isaura (Brazylia 2004) telenowela (125) Reż: Emílio Di Biasi, Herval Rossano, wyk.: Bianca Rinaldi, Rubens de Falco, Leopoldo Pacheco, Norma Blum 20:00 Amor Amor: Tak jak w kinie (Meksyk 2001) telenowela (78) Reż: Antulio Jiménez Pons, wyk.: Lorena Rojas, Olivia Collins, Mauricio Ochmann, Betty Monroe 21:00 Premiere: Żona Lorenza (Peru, Wenezuela 2003) telenowela (99) Reż: Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk.: Guillermo Pérez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle 22:00 Premiere: Marzenia nic nie kosztują (USA, Wenezuela 2005) telenowela (109) Reż: Yaky Ortega, Arquímedes Rivero, wyk.: Karyme Lozano, Olivia Collins, Víctor Cámara, Cristián de la Fuente 23:00 Premiere: Niewolnica Isaura (Brazylia 2004) telenowela (125) Reż: Emílio Di Biasi, Herval Rossano, wyk.: Bianca Rinaldi, Rubens de Falco, Leopoldo Pacheco, Norma Blum 00:00 Premiere: Żona Lorenza (Peru, Wenezuela 2003) telenowela (99) Reż: Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk.: Guillermo Pérez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle 01:00 Premiere: Marzenia nic nie kosztują (USA, Wenezuela 2005) telenowela (109) Reż: Yaky Ortega, Arquímedes Rivero, wyk.: Karyme Lozano, Olivia Collins, Víctor Cámara, Cristián de la Fuente 02:00 Amor Amor: Fortuna i miłość (Argentyna 2002) telenowela (6) Reż: Gaita Aragona, Diana Álvarez, wyk.: Gustavo Bermúdez, Araceli Gonzales, Romina Gaetani, Fabián Mazzei 02:50 Amor Amor: Tak jak w kinie (Meksyk 2001) telenowela (78) Reż: Antulio Jiménez Pons, wyk.: Lorena Rojas, Olivia Collins, Mauricio Ochmann, Betty Monroe 03:40 Amor Amor: Spojrzenie kobiety (Meksyk 1997) telenowela (99) Reż: Antonio Serrano, wyk.: Angélica Aragón, Fernando Luján, Plutarco Haza, Ari Telch 04:30 Amor Amor: Tak jak w kinie (Meksyk 2001) telenowela (78) Reż: Antulio Jiménez Pons, wyk.: Lorena Rojas, Olivia Collins, Mauricio Ochmann, Betty Monroe 05:15 Amor Amor: Fortuna i miłość (Argentyna 2002) telenowela (6) Reż: Gaita Aragona, Diana Álvarez, wyk.: Gustavo Bermúdez, Araceli Gonzales, Romina Gaetani, Fabián Mazzei Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona?; film dokumentalny 09:55 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Waterloo; film dokumentalny 10:50 Wiek wojen, odc. 15; serial dokumentalny 11:45 Pola bitew, Monte Cassino, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 12:40 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Rzymianie; serial dokumentalny 13:35 Łowcy duchów: Duchy z zamku Leslie; film dokumentalny 14:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 15; serial dokumentalny 15:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona?; film dokumentalny 15:55 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Waterloo; film dokumentalny 16:50 Wiek wojen, odc. 15; serial dokumentalny 17:45 Pola bitew, Monte Cassino, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 18:40 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Rzymianie; serial dokumentalny 19:35 Łowcy duchów: Duchy z zamku Leslie; film dokumentalny 20:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 15; serial dokumentalny 21:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona?; film dokumentalny 21:55 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Waterloo; film dokumentalny 22:50 Wiek wojen, odc. 15; serial dokumentalny 23:45 Pola bitew, Monte Cassino, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 00:40 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Rzymianie; serial dokumentalny 01:35 Łowcy duchów: Duchy z zamku Leslie; film dokumentalny 02:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 15; serial dokumentalny Hyper 21:00 Neon Genesis Evangelion, odc. 24; serial animowany 21:20 Java Games; komputer i informatyka 21:30 E3 Zone; komputer i informatyka 22:00 Fresh Air, Age of Empires 3; komputer i informatyka 22:30 Fresh Air, Godfather; komputer i informatyka 23:00 Fresh Air, Need for Speed: Most Wanted; komputer i informatyka 23:30 Game Play; komputer i informatyka 23:45 Klipy; komputer i informatyka 00:00 Hyper Classic; komputer i informatyka 00:30 Neon Genesis Evangelion, odc. 23; serial animowany Jetix 06:00 Dzieciaki z klasy 402; serial dla dzieci 06:25 Wyścigi NASCAR; serial animowany 06:50 Rodzina Tofu; serial dla dzieci 07:15 MegaMan NT Warrior; serial dla dzieci 07:40 Sonic X; serial animowany 08:05 A.T.O.M.; serial dla dzieci 08:30 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; serial przygodowy USA 08:55 Power Rangers Time Force; serial dla dzieci 09:20 Power Rangers Dino Thunder; serial dla dzieci 09:40 Król Szamanów; serial animowany 10:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey; serial dla dzieci 2002 10:25 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!; serial dla dzieci 10:40 W.I.T.C.H.; serial animowany 11:05 W.I.T.C.H.; serial animowany 11:30 Odlotowe agentki; serial dla dzieci 11:50 Odlotowe agentki; serial dla dzieci 12:15 Sonic X; serial animowany 12:40 Ach, ten Andy!; serial dla dzieci 13:05 Ach, ten Andy!; serial dla dzieci 13:30 Świat według Ludwiczka; serial animowany 13:50 Świat według Ludwiczka; serial animowany 14:15 MegaMan NT Warrior; serial dla dzieci 14:35 Jerry i paczka; serial animowany 15:00 Pucca; serial dla dzieci 15:10 A.T.O.M.; serial dla dzieci 15:35 Tutenstein; serial animowany 16:00 Rodzina Tofu; serial dla dzieci 16:25 Sonic X; serial animowany 16:50 W.I.T.C.H.; serial animowany 17:10 W.I.T.C.H.; serial animowany 17:30 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey; serial dla dzieci 2002 17:55 Odlotowe agentki; serial dla dzieci 18:20 Galactik Football; serial dla dzieci 18:40 Galactik Football; serial dla dzieci 19:00 Monster Warriors; serial dla dzieci 19:25 Monster Warriors; serial dla dzieci 19:50 Król Szamanów; serial animowany 20:10 Król Szamanów; serial animowany 20:35 Spiderman; serial przygodowy 21:00 Spiderman; serial przygodowy 21:20 X - Men; serial animowany 21:45 X - Men; serial animowany 22:05 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!; serial dla dzieci 22:30 Wyścigi NASCAR; serial animowany 22:50 Incredible Hulk; serial przygodowy 23:15 M.A.S.K.; serial animowany 23:35 Shin Chan; serial animowany Tele 5 06:25 Stellina, odc. 84; telenowela Argentyna 1987; reż.: Diana Alvarez; wyk: Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin 07:10 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Książę Argai, odc. 25; serial animowany Francja 2000; reż.: Jean - César Suchorski 07:50 Werdykt; prawo i przestępczość 08:20 Czynnik PSI, odc. 39; serial sf Kanada 1997; reż.: Allan Kroeker; wyk: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich 09:10 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 11:10 Stellina, odc. 85; telenowela Argentyna 1987; reż.: Diana Alvarez; wyk: Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin 12:00 Moje dziecko; poradnik 12:30 Książę Argai, odc. 25; serial animowany Francja 2000; reż.: Jean - César Suchorski 13:00 Waleczne serca; serial dokumentalny Kanada 1992 13:25 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 13:55 Prognoza pogody 14:05 Buon appetito extra!; magazyn kulinarny 14:20 Werdykt; prawo i przestępczość 15:25 Czynnik PSI, odc. 63; serial sf Kanada 1997; reż.: Allan Kroeker; wyk: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich 16:20 The Club 17:05 Prognoza pogody 17:15 Mroczny rycerz, odc. 20; serial przygodowy Wielka Brytania / Nowa Zelandia 2000; reż.: Terry Marcel; wyk: Ben Pullen, Charlotte Comer 18:15 Gorączka w mieście, odc. 25; serial kryminalny USA 1996; wyk: Wolf Larson, Steven Williams 19:15 Klubowicze 19:25 Waleczne serca; serial dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Ostatnia fala; thriller Australia 1977; reż.: Peter Weir; wyk: Richard Chamberlain, Olivia Hamnett 22:00 Prognoza pogody 22:05 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne; program publicystyczny 22:55 Dreszcze; horror Kanada 1975; reż.: David Cronenberg; wyk: Paul Hampton, Joe Silver 00:40 Świat wokół nas; serial dokumentalny Australia 2003 00:55 Zabójczy seks; film erotyczny USA 2001; reż.: Paul S. Parco; wyk: Jennifer Gayle, Tracy Ryan 02:35 Rybia nocka; program przyrodniczy TVN Turbo 06:00 OES; magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 09:00 Uwaga! Pirat!; magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Automundial; magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Autoblog; magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Policyjne taśmy II; magazyn policyjny 11:00 Karambol; magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Rentgen; magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Legendy PRL; magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Autoszkoła; magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Motorwizja; magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 OES; magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Uliczni szaleńcy; magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 GraMy; magazyn 15:30 Autoblog; magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Karambol; magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat!; magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Turboraport; magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:40 Automaniak; magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:10 Karambol; magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:40 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:40 Gadżet; magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:10 Nauka jazdy; dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2004 21:10 Zakup kontrolowany II; magazyn 21:40 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:10 Automaniak; magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:40 Turboraport; magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Turboerotyk; magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Turboerotyk; magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 01:30 Turboerotyk; magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Karambol; magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Junk Brothers; magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:30 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku